


a win, win? scenario

by cafesparrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando (Video Games), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Pheromones, Polyamory, Sex Pollen, fuck or be greatly inconvenienced, such as humiliation and cum eating and crying, there are other tags but they're minor in comparison so i dont want to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafesparrow/pseuds/cafesparrow
Summary: The boys hit the wrong? right? season to go looking for droid-dispensers in Geonosian hives.
Relationships: Delta Squad - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	a win, win? scenario

Against better instruction, they’d been inside Geonosian hives during both laying and birthing seasons: the two most frenzied times for fighting Geonosians with the brood alphas on highest alert. Though those two sections of the year were best left alone for safety reasons, this one was hardly better. They’d basically stumbled in, disabled the factories with relative ease, and were now on their way out- having fought only droids: no bugs in sight.

“We’d never be doing this were they not always hiding droid factories where they raise their children,” Sev noted.

“I know like, y’all are already gonna fight us because you’re Separatists; don’t bring your fucking kids into it,” Scorch added in return, happy to retaliate but only against those who knew better.

“As valid as those points are, could you not make them now? We’re actually trying to be discreet this time ‘round.”

The fighting was for themselves and their vode- everyone back home they’d brought into their hearts amongst the chaos: the newly decanted, the old mentors, every other squadron betrayed by “The Republic” whomever that represented, as it surely wasn’t their kind. 

They were getting close to above ground now but something stunk like nothing Boss could reference back to. He tuned back into the others talking, Fixer speaking Boss’ thoughts for him.

“It’s hard enough to focus with the smell.”

“Think it’s a dead one?”

“If it’s one, it’s many; no one would dare come in here aside from us and if it was some kind of inter-hive issue, it’d surely be a bloodbath.”

“And we’ve shot enough of these guys to know this is something different.”

Sev was right but whatever speculations the other three had bubbling within the silence was quickly redefined, them walking into the source of it- an open space that had been devoid of Geonosians when they’d entered.

The Queen had no business with this aside from what seemed her old shell, centered in the middle of the room. Around it were clusters of alphas, notable by their size and battle scars, then the other ranks of bugs. Before they could retrace their steps and find another way out, the alphas jumped the skin, their wings violent. The pulses soon turned frantic as the room clouded over; what was just irritatingly pungent earlier was now a fully realized fog.

Working through it was relatively easy with the helmet-lighting and at least whatever this ritual was didn’t spur the Geonosians to attack but breathing was getting difficult: the helmet filters clogging with pollen and their lungs itching for more air with each breath in, spurring them to take deeper and more frequent breaths to get any sort of respite.

Sev led the charge, making use of his sniper’s eyesight to pause in the center to direct the others better through. Boss in turn made it to the exit first and aided his squad out, reluctantly catching the purpose of this ritual, his comrades with their backs turned to it: soldiers rutting desperately into the floor as they waited their turn to be mounted by the alphas, many impatient others entwined with each other first. 

He’d noted the walls when they’d arrived and realized now, as the largest brood alpha moved onto another soldier, leaving the other to be mounted easily by someone else- both still visibly unsated, what exactly the walls were painted with if not blood.

-  
A rapid release of pheromones resulting in an undiluted aphrodisiac spread through skin contact and inhalation; the lack of pollen to skin contact and the species difference saved them the mania aspect but not the brunt of it, Fixer explained, and Boss could see what he meant- his hands flexing and unflexing, trying not to bounce his leg lest the armor catch his inner thigh, the low, unsteady drag of his breath on the exhale.

Fixer kept his back turned to the group, focused on unclasping his armor as procedurally as possible, but he’d already been as direct as he needed to be about what was going to happen to them, before Boss could even explain what he’d seen; an elaboration he decided against now, one reason being that Sev and Scorch were keen on using this time in full, already seeing how far they could jam their tongues in each other’s mouths. 

“Fuck, I’m sweating,” Boss coughed out, peeling off his armor before his brain could even send the command out. The tone in his voice got Fixer to laugh at least, like he was merely complaining about the weather, about the heavy heat in summer.

“I thought you would be the most into this,” Sev mentioned, craning his head just enough to direct the statement towards Fixer without looking at his face. The gesture was pointless though as Fixer snapped his head Sev’s way, incredulous.

“Well I mean, it’s kinda overwhelming, yeah? Don’t really have the room to be shy about it. And the eggs?”

Boss would’ve laughed at the shift in topic with such a lack in tone change were it not completely out of line, directed at the one person in the room aiming to sweat this fever out on his own.

Maybe it would’ve been fine. Maybe they would have overlooked it, the cold kind of embarrassment plain-pale on Fixer’s face, had Sev not pushed him on it like Scorch knew he would, already un-straddling Sev’s waist and moving closer to Boss as if he was the one about to get scolded.

Fixer hissing out Sev’s name, not his number, was hotter than it had any right to be and Boss was ashamed he wasn’t more visibly in Fixer’s corner on this, instead standing speechless, half-hard, mostly undressed, with his arm around Scorch to protect him- their youngest- first.

But Sev knew what he was doing, more sure of himself in love than he’d ever been in a fight, as he grabbed Fixer by the jaw, one cheek squished in firm affection. 

“You don’t think I’d kill to see you like that too? Begging for more and not holding back? Full of eggs that just won’t take- getting filled up again and again because whatever non-sentient thing’s got you tied down doesn’t understand it’s not gonna work?”

Scorch sucked in a breath and very nearly tore his blacks hiking them down so fast. 

Sev laid his hand on Fixer’s lower stomach, saying something only they two could hear, and Fixer dragged that hand just a bit lower, over the outline of his cock in his blacks, weeping wet.

“Thank fucking god-” Boss interrupted, twisting his shirt up over his head. “Sev, you’re lucky I don’t kill you for pulling that shit. And Scorch? I’ve never seen you do anything as fast as you just got your pants off. I’m gonna fucking cum-” 

Fixer laughed again at that exasperated, almost-angry tone, still shaking like a leaf and half on the edge of hysterics- but okay. Embarrassed maybe but not ashamed. Boss took it further just to make sure.

“Fixer, you know that’s hot right? If I were anywhere close to being in my right mind, I might be more concerned at how hard I am.”

“Fixer, you know I’d die for you?” Scorch added, singsongy, teasing- but not untrue.

“Enough, enough, you two,” Fixer said, trying not to smile. “Sev’s enough of a freak, it’s not like he’s really got any leverage on me.” Sev raised his eyebrows in a ‘well-he’s-right gesture’ and Fixer batted at his arm in return, an ‘of-course-I’m-right’ gesture.

“Hey, if you ever wanna kinkshame me for real, I’ll give you some examples.”

“The way you said that has me concerned.”

“You might as well go ahead Fixer- he wouldn’t let me get away with it.”

“Hey I might- you wanna try?”

“I’m a bit busy right now- trying to get off without cumming so hard it kills me…”

“Get your hand off your dick-” Fixer scolded, the tremors in his voice more prominent now as Sev shuffled him around, hooking a leg over his shoulder, “you’re gonna be out of your mind if that’s how you plan to get off.”

Fixer was right- friction wasn’t going to get him anywhere- but Scorch set himself up to the side to watch regardless: already glassy-eyed and drooling- looking real cute, Boss thought.

“So it doesn’t matter if I get off like that, huh?” Sev huffed, teasing evident enough through the heat.

“I don’t think either of us could take it if you stop,” Fixer replied flatly, mumbling through the anxious chattering of his teeth.

Boss helped hold him steady, rubbing an earlobe between his fingers to hopefully soothe him somewhat, until Sev pushed forward and bent Fixer in half, both legs over his shoulders now- or as much as they could be, still half crushed between the two.

Boss moved behind Sev then, starting to work him open, making him pull back more for that friction; not as if Fixer minded the shallow thrusts but he might as well give Sev a better lay than either Sev or Fixer were able to manage, entwined so close.

With one particularly vicious snap-up, angle precise, Sev came as deep as he could inside the other, hitting them both full force twice: once as it happened and then again as Sev’s cum splattered on the floor when he pulled out.

Fixer gasped, half a laugh, half a moan, as it continued to leak out of him, over the crack of his ass and up towards his tailbone. He wasn’t put together enough to completely lower the leg Sev wasn’t using to keep steady but Sev had enough wits about him to force both legs back upwards with his forearms, using his hands to keep the other’s hole open.

It’s tempting to just watch him tighten up, maybe to save face- to stop the cum still seeping out of him: to watch his body try and accustom itself to both the sudden, exposed emptiness and the wet feeling of cum half-inside, half leaking out despite his best efforts to keep it in-

But Sev’s known Fixer long enough to know he’s absolutely aching for this- to be so open for his squad, even Scorch who’s missing it: doubled over with his head down.

Keeping a thumb on the rim, Sev buried his tongue in the other, curling it to force his own cum forward and into his mouth.

“You look unbelievable like this- fucked so pretty,” Boss says, too far away to touch Fixer aside from a gentle tap to the back of a thigh. He sees Fixer’s abdomen spasm in response to the praise and catches a peek of his leaking cock, still painfully hard; he’d kept his hands off.

Boss turns his eyes towards Scorch and smiles fondly, not wanting to make fun of him too much for not taking Fixer’s advice. Sev takes one last, tight suck at the edge, making Fixer jerk in much-desired pain, before Boss pulls him backwards, pushing his cock inside.

Fixer’s still out of it, face and ears blood-hot with humiliation, but he lays his legs flat and nudges Sev to rest on his calves. Sev scrambles forward, keeping both arms looped neatly underneath the other’s legs, his nose pressed between them- limbs already jelly-weak.

Sev grunts high in his throat- pleading, thankful- and Fixer presses a toe at his collarbone in acknowledgement before beckoning Scorch forward.

“Alright big guy, maybe you were right-” Scorch gasped, desperation upsettingly evident in him. He was genuinely trying not to cry and the friction had just been grating, there not even enough precum to make his fingers slick. 

Fixer wasn’t about to chide him for anything, waving a hand to the side in dismissal, especially as he’d been tended to first; he hadn’t been rutting into his own hand ceaselessly, even if Scorch seemed fine to chase it.

“It’s alright- come up here,” Fixer said, tapping at his bottom lip with his fingers. Scorch shuffled forward on his knees and when he raised one leg, about to straddle Fixer’s chest, Fixer sat up just enough to rearrange Scorch himself, steadying himself on one forearm as he took the other’s cock in his mouth. 

He’d planned to at least sit up for the other’s sake, not wanting Scorch to be concerned with the position, but Scorch doubled over immediately anyways, wheezing out apologies. Fixer hummed in return, rubbing both hands over the other’s hips, kneading the fat there, trying to express it was alright, that he could breathe fine- that it made it easier to use both hands as one snaked itself around the other’s waist, sliding towards his entrance, the other cradling his balls as Scorch fucked his mouth.

Fixer’s fingers were brutal on Scorch’s prostate but he needed it like that- just like that- needed something relentless to combat how gentle that other hand was: just tracing a finger over his sac, trying to smooth out the goosebumps.

Fixer tried his best to even out his breathing, nose pressed down flat to the hair just under the other’s navel, as Scorch came screaming. Those soothing hands were back, ghosting up Scorch’s sides as he rode out the worst of the shakes. Fixer pulled away, pausing ever so slightly to kiss at the foreskin before Scorch’s cock slid out of his mouth, a fine line of saliva and cum still connecting the two.

“Hey, it’s alright- Scorch, it’s alright.” Fixer whispered, unable to speak louder than that. He helped the other lay down before tucking him neatly into his side, Scorch whimpering out apologies that were quickly shushed- only realizing he was crying because there were fingertips brushing the tears away.

Sev collapsed to Fixer’s other side and instinctively curled over his chest, wanting those words too. He’d come quietly, Boss holding him upright and still while his eyes rolled back into his head- a blessedly short refractory period a fair trade-off for this pseudo-heat. 

“Good boy,” Boss whispered into Sev’s back as he kissed the space between the shoulder blades. Sev whimpered in return, especially overwhelmed tonight. Fixer pulled him in closer, letting him burrow into the crook of his neck, and Scorch extended a hand, however exhaustedly limp, to help calm him down. 

“Fixer- hey. Sorry.”

“Why’s everyone apologizing to me tonight? I got mine first,” he replied, quickly trying to move past that-

“No you didn’t,” Boss said, winded but still moving to straddle the other’s thighs. “Got worked up for sure but not enough to get it out of your system; don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

Boss explaining how Fixer felt to his own face because he wouldn’t- the reassurance that Boss would take care of him- that Boss would give him just what he needs- this unknown that Boss knew better than Fixer himself did-

It was enough to get him off on words alone but Boss still grasped his cock, still looked him in the eyes and licked his lips, still lowered his eyes with his head to kiss the most prominent vein: only moved to kiss his chest instead so he could twist his wrist properly, sucking him off being too much heat with him so, so close.

Fixer swore and came easily, face scrunched up one moment and eyes rolling back the next. Boss nearly collapsed on him and Fixer waited to see if he would.

“Go ahead, I’m already pinned.” He sounded like Sev, voice dirt deep, throat surely sore.

“No no, if I rest now, we’re gonna wake up glued together.” 

Fixer laughed through his nose but was already struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“I’ll take care of you three, just get some rest.”

He came back to Fixer sleep-talking sweet things to the other two, still trying to keep his grip on them. Boss ran a wet cloth over Sev and Fixer- some cum still sticky enough to wipe off but the dried cum between their legs a job for tomorrow- Boss aching for a shower (a long, much needed shower he also refused to take alone) but not nearly as much as he ached to be with his boys.

He lined himself up flush to Scorch, pausing to kiss the top of his spine before draping one blanket over Sev and Fixer and pulling another around Scorch and himself. It reminded him almost of their cadet days, falling asleep in a pile to the sound of each others’ breathing- Boss always doing so last, once he could match the snore to the person. He assumed tomorrow would well-mirror their cadet days too: their bodies unfairly sore, blocking off the entire day for ravenous eating…

And he could hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I did this well enough? Like did I tell too much and not show enough? Should it be more dialogue heavy? Was it okay that I hinted at kinks but didn't want to go into detail in this particular fic?
> 
> Regardless, it was nice to write a group thing! And that ship tag was HELL to type out- the closest one that wasn't all their names but & instead of / between them was fucking- three of them but not Fixer LIKE ?? COME ON MY BOY- ***EDIT- ALL FOUR OF THEM WAS TOO LONG I'M ??????? 
> 
> Support me @ linktr.ee/teaflora or on my Star Wars tumblr @ scenarios-at-79s~


End file.
